Alone: sequal to Cancer, The killer desiese
by mrmuscle
Summary: After Jimmy's death, retroville was shaken up. Now, the league of villians return and they want revenge. How will retroville survive? Find out inside.


I don't own Jimmy Neutron. This is the sequal to Cancer, the killer desiese. Please, read and review.

* * *

Alone

6 months ago, the boy genius known as Jimmy Neutron had passed away. Retroville has not been the same since his passing.

…………………………………………...

It is the beginning of 6th grade for Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy. Over the summer, they had received the things from the will that Jimmy had made up, although Carl, Sheen and Libby had given their stuff to Cindy, for she was the most broken-up person, beside Jimmy's parents, after Jimmy's death.

"Goddard, wake mode!" commanded Cindy, as she rose from her bed.

As commanded, Goddard woke up. Cindy started to get dressed, when she noticed Goddard looking at her.

"Goddard, st…"

_Ah, who's he gonna show, anyway._

"Never mind."

Cindy continued to get dressed and get ready for school. She went downstairs for breakfast, where she saw someone cooking breakfast for her. The chef was also singing the "cooking song".

"I'm cooking, cooking for my deceased best friend's girlfriend."

Cindy, quite amused by Carl's singing started to giggle, causing Carl to turn around in surprise.

"Oh, you're up. Your breakfast will be up in a minute. In the meantime, I suggest you get ready for school." said Carl.

"Okay Carl, what are you doing here, making me breakfast before the first day of middle school?" asked Cindy.

"Well, I thought I would be nice. That a problem?" asked Carl.

"No, not really. Actually, I really appreciate it." said Cindy.

At that, Carl smiled and went back to cooking Cindy's breakfast. Cindy sat down and began to think of why Carl was in her house, cooking her breakfast.

_Trying to be nice? Who's he kidding? I know why he's really here. He's trying to console me now that Jimmy's gone. He was always the odd man out. I think he thinks that, with Jimmy dead, that he can get me to be his girlfriend. Or, he really is trying to be nice. Hum, I can always ask him._

"Both guesses would be correct, although if Jimmy was here, I wouldn't even be trying at you; I'd let him have you, and I'd try to get someone else." said Carl, as if he was reading Cindy's mind.

Cindy, after she heard this, smiled.

_So, I did think right. Well, I guess I could give Carl a shot. Jimmy wouldn't want be to grieve forever anyway. _

Cindy stood up from where she was sitting, looked Carl in the eyes, put her arms around him, and kissed him. Carl tensed up, then relaxed and deepened the kiss. They pulled away slowly. Carl got a far away look in his eyes, while Cindy simply smiled.

Once Carl snapped back into reality, he asked, "Did that just happen?"

Cindy smiled and nodded.

"Ya, that just happened and yes, I'll be your girlfriend." said Cindy.

Carl literally jumped for joy. Cindy continued to smile as she started to eat the breakfast Carl was cooking for her.

"Hey Carl, I didn't know you could cook. This is pretty good." said Cindy, as she took another bite of her breakfast.

This time, Carl smiled. Cindy finished her breakfast, and she and Carl left for the bus stop, having already grabbed their stuff. They walked to the bus stop hand-in-hand, where they met with Sheen and Libby. Cindy and Carl dropped their hands before Sheen and Libby could see.

"Hi Cindy, hi Carl." said Sheen, hyperactively.

"Did he take his medicine today, or did have too much sugar?" asked Cindy.

"No and yes." said Libby, answering Cindy's question.

Cindy nodded her head in understanding. Suddenly, in a flash, Sheen grabbed Carl and ran behind a tree. Cindy and Libby looked in the direction that they went with confusion.

From behind the tree, Carl asked, "Did I miss something?"

"We need to go to Jimmy's lab, now!" said Sheen.

"Why?" asked to voices from behind Sheen, which belonged to Cindy and Libby.

Sheen quickly turned around and jumped a mile when he saw Cindy and Libby behind him. He sighed.

"I really didn't want you two to know but, well, we need to talk in private. Now, in Jimmy's lab." said Sheen.

Carl, Cindy and Libby give him a confused look.

"Now!" repeated Sheen.

Cindy, Libby, and Carl sigh as they follow Sheen to Jimmy's lab. They enter the lab. As they do, Goddard walks over to them and follows them in.

"Okay, Sheen what's so damn important that you bring us in here now, right before the first day of school?" asked Cindy.

"Watch the language." said Sheen.

"Who the hell do you think you are, my mother?" asked Cindy.

"No, but unless you want me to call your mother and tell her that your swearing, I suggest you watch the language." said Sheen.

"Ya, and I suggest you watch your ass, before I kick it." said Cindy, malice present in her voice.

"Please, stop the fighting you guys. Sheen, will you just tell us the reason you brought us here." said Libby.

"Libby, will you quit defending your boyfriend?" asked Cindy.

"What?" asked Libby.

"You heard me." said Cindy.

"At least I have a boyfriend to defend!" said Libby, who immediately regretted it.

Cindy started to cry a little bit, until Carl spoke up in defense of Cindy.

"She does have a boyfriend to defend." said Carl.

"Had a boyfriend to defend." said Libby.

"No, has a boyfriend." corrected Carl.

"Who?" asked Sheen and Libby.

"Me." answered Carl, simply.

Sheen and Libby were shocked at this answer. They had not expected that at all. Even Cindy was a little shocked, and she was his girlfriend!

"Wow!" said Sheen and Libby.

"Okay, now that we have all stopped arguing, can we get down to business? Sheen, what did you have to show us?" asked Carl.

Sheen, getting over his shock about Carl and Cindy, pulled a newspaper out of his pocket and put in on the table. It had a picture of the league of villains on it.

The article read "**The League of Villains, thought to be captured by the late Jimmy Neutron, has escaped the late Cretaceous**

**Era and has vowed revenge against the people of Retroville. Now that Jimmy Neutron has died, the question remains. Who can stop them, and how?"**

As soon as they read the article, they collapsed and fainted. In the shadows, voices could be heard, laughing.


End file.
